Core B "remodeling histology" will support all four individual projects by providing quantitative analysis of[unreadable] airway remodeling end-points in mice subjected to repetitive allergen challenge. The core will quantitate[unreadable] structural remodeling changes in the airway focusing particular on peribronchial fibrosis and smooth muscle[unreadable] changes. The core will perform staining (trichrome), and immunostaining (a-smooth muscle actin, collagen III[unreadable] and V) of coded lung sections and utilize image analysis to quantify results. Additional assays available in[unreadable] the core include total lung collagen measurements, and assessment of epithelial mucus expression.